


Legilimens: Upgraded

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU., M/M, hogwarts au?, jeno harbors a huge crush on jaemin, nomin ft. chenle radio, renhyuck and chensung as side pairing uwu, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Chenle dubbed himself as Jaemin's new voice of reason, except maybe he shouldn't and that he should really get out of Jaemin's head before he wreaks havoc.(Featuring a secret being outed and Renjun's lecture on privacy that is not really a lecture on privacy.)





	Legilimens: Upgraded

To be awake in the Slytherin dungeon is nothing new for Na Jaemin, he had been a Slytherin for five years already, but to be awake with the sound of Chenle, in his head, singing the Hogwarts school song on loop (with little possibility of stopping) was entirely new and not at all appreciated.

(Don’t get Jaemin wrong, Chenle has the voice of an angel, but Jaemin really didn’t want to hear him belting out _dead flies and bits of fluff_ this early in the morning.)

‘Chenle.’ He starts, contemplating on actually saying it out loud or whether only _thinking_ about it is enough.

‘Yes?’ Chenle’s singing stops. So only thinking works.

‘Why are you in my head?’

‘Is this your new pick up line? You need to work on it.’ The younger sounds even sassier on his head.

‘Chenle I swear.’

‘I’m practicing mind projection. I’ve been singing the school song for two hours, FYI, before you finally woke up.’

‘Where are you?’ Jaemin hissed, hoping that Chenle _could_ sense the wrath in his tone.

 

            “Behind you, really. I’ve been in your room forever; you should really look around first.”, Came a voice from Haechan’s bed. The small fourth year grinned at him, waving his wand around creating little sparkles. Angel-faced or not, Jaemin really wanted to kick his ass back to Ravenclaw tower.

“Stop hissing! Haechan let me in.” Chenle defended himself. “And plus I tried it from my common room but I think it’s not working from afar.”

“So you decided to barge in my room and test it on a sleeping subject?”

Chenle nodded.

“Have you ever heard of the concept of consent? And also can’t you try it with your other friends?”

“When have you ever refused to help me? And also can you find someone else who’s worse than you in occlumency? Nope and nope. So here we are.”

Jaemin sighed, shaking his head as he made his way to the bathroom. _This is gonna be a long ass day._

 

 

 

He kept hearing Chenle over breakfast, it was like having an earpiece, except you can’t really take it off and the other party didn’t really say anything useful besides commenting on _how good his pumpkin juice_ tastes like.

‘Chenle.’ He called for the younger, eyes drilling holes on the back of Chenle’s head from where he’s sitting.

‘What?’

‘Stop talking about juice, please, or get out of my head already.’

‘Chill, Nana. I want to see if distance matters in this private two-ways wizard radio. So far I’m still hearing you as loud and clear as I was when I sat behind you. You hear me good?’

‘Unfortunately, yes.’

‘Okay, great, now continue your breakfast and stop thinking about schoolwork. _God_ , all prefect-ing and no play makes Jaemin a dull guy.’ He saw Jisung and Renjun giggling from his table, and guessed that Chenle must’ve said the last part out loud.

_‘shut up.’_

 

 

 

To be honest, the Chenle radio wasn’t as bad as he complained it was. Jaemin was halfway through McGonagall’s class and Chenle hasn’t said a word, he also didn’t hear anything from the younger guy. Jaemin was pretty sure Chenle had herbology first period and there’s no way his mind isn’t bustling and mumbling during one of his favorite subject. 

He was making a mental note about this when suddenly he hears the busy greenhouse shuffling. Oh right, he forgot that Chenle can access his ‘mental notes’.

‘I muted the connection.’ He explained, ‘But not really... disconnecting it. I can still feel you in my head and if you concentrate hard enough you will too, but I can’t hear you and you can’t hear me. Isn’t it great?’ Chenle’s thoughts sounds very excited.

‘Why didn’t you tell me muting was an option? I would’ve muted you hours ago.’

‘You would if your occlumency skill suffices.’

‘Wow slandering me, I see.’

He heard Chenle’s chuckle, ‘No, really, you have zero mind blocking skills. This is why I choose you instead of Haechan or Renjun.’

Jaemin clicked his tongue in annoyance, not sure if Chenle would hear that but he’d love it if it did. ‘I am this close to reporting you to Flitwick.’

‘Oh, you won’t. You love me.’

Unfortunately, he did.

 

            “Mr. Na. I see that you’ve done well on your vanishing charm, but is it really wise to ignore the lecture completely?” He heard McGonagall called him out before Chenle piped up an ‘Uh oh, gotta go!’ and his head went silent.

“Sorry, Professor.”

“Please pay attention. I will not call you out the second time.”

 

 

 

There comes the little window of break between second and third period and Jaemin slumped himself between Haechan and Renjun. How they ended up loitering around the transfiguration courtyard was beyond him, all he knew was it was where they first hang out and suddenly it has been their hanging out spot for four and a half years. Chenle and Jisung stop by and join them every now and then, now being one of the time when they did.

 

“You’re really letting this kid in your head the whole day?” Renjun asked, his hands clutching into Chenle’s neck in a ‘playful’ headlock and Jaemin may or may not pretended he didn’t see Chenle’s face turning blue. (Of course he didn’t, but Chenle did let out weird voices, like a slaughtered pig.)

“I didn’t, but he barged in.”

“Jaemin has zero self-defense when it comes to minds.” Chenle cut him off, sharing knowing look with Haechan. How he still managed to talk while being headlocked is above Jaemin, “Seriously I wouldn’t be able to do it to Renjun unless he really, really let me.”

“What did I say about brushing up on occlumency?” Renjun singsong, earning Jaemin’s groan.

“I can’t be that bad, guys. Come on. Even the great Harry Potter struggles with occlumency.” He defended himself, pouting. Jisung snickered, mumbling something about relating to his struggles, but even Jisung can defend himself from Chenle’s mind intrusion.

 

 

 

 

Having Chenle in his head started to become a problem during the second period, Jaemin realized as the swarm of Ravenclaws started entering the potion classroom. He had forgot that he shared a class with Ravenclaws on third period and there’s something about a certain Ravenclaw student that he wanted to keep a secret from anyone. Not even Hyuck, and he spend half his life with Hyuck.

(much to his dismay.)

Careful not to think much about it, he tapped into Chenle’s head, ‘Chenle, how do I shoo you off my head?’

He heard Chenle’s faint ‘why’ for a second before someone took a seat next to him, and his brain shuts down.

“Jaemin, hi.”

“Jeno, hi.”

“So about tomorrow, three broomsticks at 9?” Jeno smiled, shyly and with a slight tinge of red in his ears. Jaemin nodded, glancing at Hyuck who was sitting three rows in front of him, chattering animatedly with Sanha.

_This is the secret he wished to keep for himself._

For no reason, really. It’s just that… Jeno was kind of a big deal in his year, quidditch captain and muggle TV star and whatnot, and Jaemin wanted to first make sure about where he stands with the handsome Ravenclaw before telling any of his friends.

 

But that, as Chenle shrieked into his head, no longer seemed like an option.

‘HOLY SHIT! You have a date with Lee Jeno tomorrow?’

 

 

 

Renjun lectured the younger about privacy and consent that day after classes, as soon as Chenle barged into them asking about what he had heard during potion and Jaemin was forced to tell them the whole story. Not really how he had planned to, of course, noting that it was only going to be their first date tomorrow and Jaemin wasn’t sure if it was a one-time thing or not.

(and Chenle did apologize with bleary eyes and instantly removing himself from Jaemin’s mind, and really, he couldn’t even be annoyed at the eager fourth year. He even admitted that he did find the Chenle radio quite amusing at times.)

(he never regretted telling his friends, despite the constant teasing, but he did regret telling Chenle he liked the ‘Chenle radio’, for he quickly attached himself to Jaemin’s head once again. Giggling non-stop.)

 

 

 

 

Chenle did proved himself to be helpful at times, though, especially when he was choosing his outfit and Hyuck is still out helping Renjun with his potion homework. ‘ _Boyfriend privilege’ my ass._ He thought, annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t pin the whole ‘bros before hoes’ with Renjun and Hyuck because technically, they’re bros. and hoes.

That’s how he settled with Chenle despite the younger constantly slandering him for his outfit choice.

‘Take it off it hurts my eyes.’ He repeated for the third time, Jaemin could hear his heavy sigh.

“Okay, you don’t like the blue shirt. The disappointed sigh was not necessary,” Jaemin grumbled, taking of the shirt. He went back to his closet, browsing for something that will grant him Chenle’s seal of approval.

‘All your clothes are shit, Nana. Why are you such a pureblood, _god_.’

“Well then, genius, you pick what I should wear instead of mocking my choices. I thought you’re here to help.”

‘Okay. First step in helping Na Jaemin finding a decent outfit for his date is to close your closet and set it on fire.’

“I hate you.”

‘Seriously, go browse something from Hyuck’s instead.’

“He would—”

‘He wouldn’t mind. Trust me. See if his striped shirt is there.’

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, walking towards Hyuck’s side of the room. He knew Hyuck wouldn’t mind, in fact the latter had tried getting him to try some of the clothes he bought in the muggle world, unsuccessfully, of course, because Jaemin liked his sweaters and prim robes.

He knew which clothing piece Chenle was talking about, it was a short-sleeved shirt Hyuck wore slightly over a month ago and, well, _it does look pretty_.

 

 

*

 

 

‘Aren’t you gonna leave? Jeno would be here any minute now.’

‘Nope. Renjun and Donghyuck told me to spy on you two, also to offer any helps in case _‘Jaemin’s brain short-circuited and started to talk about boring prefect duty in front of Jeno’._ Renjun’s words, not mine.’

Jaemin grumbled under his breath. So much for Renjun’s privacy lecture and whatnot. Now they’re really sending Chenle to spy on him? And what was with the short-circuiting. Jaemin did not short-circuit, no matter how blinding Jeno’s smile can be.

‘Gross and overconfident.’

‘Stop talking.’

 

Fortunately, Chenle did. As soon as Jaemin spotted Jeno entering the three broomsticks, wearing loose checkered shirt over t-shirt and jeans. For a second Jaemin thanked his friends for forcing him to wear Hyuck’s muggle clothes. At least the two of them can look like they’re attending the same event.

Which was a date.

_Oh god this is really happening and Jeno is actually craning his neck looking for him._

‘Call him! Or wave your hand or something. He can’t see you.’

 

Ugh, Chenle. Jaemin knew that much already.

He waved from his seat, was about to call the other’s name when Jeno recognized him. His eyes turned crescent along with his smile. He took long strides over to where Jaemin is sitting and offers him another one of his signature smiles.

“Hi.” Jaemin greeted him first, already smiling back, from ear to ear.

“Hi, wow, you look really good.”

‘You don’t need to tell him it was Hyuck’s shirt, just say thanks and compliment him back.’ Chenle piped in and Jaemin fought the urge to roll his eyes. He hissed a quick ‘I know that, please go away.’ In his mind before returning his attention back to Jeno.

Which, wasn’t hard to do. At all.

 

The latter was sweet. Asking what Jaemin wants (obviously butterbeer) before making his way to the long lines of order, glancing at him every now and then. Jaemin swore the buzzling and shuffling in the crowded three broomsticks died down with every small smile Jeno threw at him.

Or maybe his brain decided that everything matters less when Jeno’s around.

They talked about a lot of things as soon as Jeno returns, with two butterbeers in tows. From elective courses to quidditch to the giant squid by the black lake. Jaemin asked him about his acting career, and Jeno’s face light up. Apparently, he scheduled all his acting gigs during summer break and told the press that he was attending a boarding school abroad, hence his disappearance for the rest of the years.

“And Christmas break is for family. I don’t work.” He said, before proceeding to ask Jaemin back about what he did during the breaks.

 

Jaemin learnt that Jeno has four cats (“and counting.” He had said under his breath.) despite being severely allergic to them, and since enrolling to Hogwarts he has been looking for a charm to ease the allergic reaction, (“so I could adopt more stray cats without fearing death every morning.”). Jaemin fount it to be so endearing and not even Chenle’s constant remarks can distract him from his date.

‘Oh god he’s whipped.’ Chenle chirped. Jaemin didn’t care.

 

“So, Jaemin,”

“Yeah?”

It’s been three hours of talking and laughing and some more butterbeers (and cherry soda as well for Jeno), Jaemin definitely had a good time and he assumed Jeno did too. But the latter went slightly fidgety, nervously stirring the drink in front of him.

 

“What is it, Jeno?”

“Look… I-I think I fell for you.” He said, face flushed red and Jaemin’s heart combusted.

Chenle screamed so loudly, making him wince and all. (Thankfully Jeno was looking the other way or else it’s going to be hard to explain.) He proceeded to tell Jaemin how he had been harboring a crush for him over the years, probably started from their second year when Jaemin accidentally (purposely) poured hair-raising potion on Hyuck’s pumpkin juice and got him looking like mad scientist all week.

“Wait, you fell for a prankster?”

“No. I fell for your laugh.”

Jaemin choked on his butterbeer. Chenle followed soon after, probably choking on air.

 

Jeno told him about how happy he was when they shared a few classes over the past few years, and how glad he was when they got on talking term this year, and then about how thankful he was when Jaemin said yes for today. Jeno kept talking, but honestly Jaemin lost is after “Thankyou for saying yes.”. He saw Jeno’s mouth forming words but he was more interested in the red blush that kept creeping unto the other’s cheek.

Jeno was so adorable, he decided, ignoring Chenle’s pretend gagging in his head.

 

_As if he went autopilot, Jaemin felt himself leaning forward, planting a kiss on the apple of Jeno’s cheek._

He swore he could feel the world stopped to turn their head towards them. Time stood still and the buzz died down. Even Chenle only let out a surprised gasp.

 

Then Jeno turned his head, ever so slightly, and tilted to the left. He had his hand on Jaemin’s cheek as he closed the gap between their lips. The world that was once stopped, now exploded in a series of stars and glitters. And as Jaemin pulled back, he realized Jeno felt the same.

“That was…”

“Uh…”

‘Yeah, okay, I’m gonna vomit my guts out if I stayed. Bye.’ Came Chenle’s voice, complete with a set of ‘aww’s and ‘yuck’s before Jaemin no longer felt his presence in his head.

 

“He left? God if I knew this would rid me of him I’d kiss you sooner, Jeno.”

Jeno blinked at him, confused, “What?”

“What?”

“You were… mumbling something.”

 

Jaemin mentally slapped himself.

“N-nothing, nevermind, just… well, we… kissed. That felt nice.”

“Yeah?” Jeno’s smile widened, Jaemin swore he could see star on his eyes.

“Yeah.”

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

 

 

_a few weeks before the winter break, they announced themselves boyfriend and boyfriend._

(and, no. no matter what he said, Chenle was _not_ their cupid.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off as a twt au but I decided to turn it into full pledged ao3 work instead uwu


End file.
